Four Phoenix
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Rose Potter, graduates from Hogwarts and is sent to Vegas to celebrate by Sirius. FemHarry. M for innuendo and graphic explanation. FemSlash. Rose/Jean/Rachel/Madelyne


**I Do Not Own harry Potter or X-Men**

**This story features FemHarry, Rose.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he watched Rose Potter leave Hogwarts for what was the last time as a student.

The seventeen year old witch had changed drastically since she first came to Hogwarts. And he had no idea how to guide her back to the path she had strayed from. The old headmaster knew that Voldemort wasn't dead, Rose's first year proved that, as did her second when she laid a destroyed horcrux on his desk. And Rose was the only one that could see to his downfall.

Ever since she returned for her third year, Rose had been different. And she no longer seemed to look up to him as she had before. The fact that she refused to return to the Dursleys after that year (she had captured Peter Pettigrew and proved Sirius Black innocent, revealing the rat as an animagus on Platform 9 3/4 , right in front of Madame Bones who had been present to pick up her niece Susan), even for her own protection, proved that.

His hunt for Tom's horcrux's had even proven in vain. For though the traps that protected them were still in place, the Horcrux's were long gone. Albus suspected that Tom had sensed the diary's destruction somehow, and moved them to different locations.

And now, when Tom returned, Albus had no idea how to convince the young witch to do what was necessary.

It certainly didn't help that Sirius had all but destroyed his power in the Ministry, voting the Black and, by proxy, Potter and Lupin seats (which Dumbledore had previously held).

He truly had no idea what to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose smiled as she climbed onto the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

Life had changed drastically for the red-haired witch since the Chamber of Secrets. Accepting the responsibility of being an Avatar of the Phoenix Force down in that damp chamber had been the best decision of her life.

With the Phoenix Force, Rose was able to drive out and destroy the Horcrux that had been her infamous scar (which thankfully caused the damn thing to finally fade away), but not before using that bit of soul to trace down and destroy all of Voldemort's Horcrux's, rip all his knowledge from his mind, and finally destroy him once and for all.

She'd used that knowledge to free her Godfather, and give the head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, anonymous tips that got Fudge removed from office, and all the Deatheaters that escaped Azkaban the first go round, thrown in, including (much to Rose's joy), Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

And then the emerald-eyed witch could focus on more pressing matters, namely graduating Hogwarts. Sadly, as she was actually able to focus on her studies, and became top of the class, she lost both of her friends. Ron had been angry because she wanted to study, instead of goof off, and Hermione had become jealous over the fact she no longer held the top spot, and became rather bitter.

Now Rose really only had one more problem to deal with. She had no need to work, being the heir to the Potter, Black, and Lupin Families (Sirius had named her his heir, and since due to Azkaban he was infertile, she would become the next Lady Black. And Remus had named her his heir when she was born since, as a werewolf, he was unable to inherit, though he could name the next heir to the family. Also because he was a werewolf, he had been 'sterilized' to prevent the spread of his infection.). Unfortunately, being heir to the three families meant she needed a different spouse for each line, and needed to provide an heir for each one, or name one.

Both Remus and Sirius were adamant that she continue the lines rather than pass them on.

Well before she worried about that, she was going to Las Vegas. Sirius had arranged the trip as a graduation present, and Rose was looking forward to relaxing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Several Says Later**

Lying in a large king sized bead, in a tangle of red hair and naked flesh, four women slept peacefully. Empty potion bottles littered the floor.

One was Rose Potter, the youngest of the four and the current Lord Potter-Lupin and Heir Black. She had come to Vegas on a vacation to celebrate her graduation form Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, before she had to return to England and attempt to find three spouses that wouldn't mind sharing her. She didn't remember proposing to and marrying the three women in bed with her. And she certainly didn't remember the magical wedding ceremony, binding the four of them in matrimony, unbreakable matrimony, for all time. She had then become Lord, instead of Lady, of her families, as she there were only women in the relationship.

Rose's Lady Lupin was nineteen. Her name was Rachel Summers, though she generally preferred going by Rachel Grey. She had come back in time from a future reality were she was tortured and used to hunt down her own people, Mutants. After coming back, she had joined the X-Men, the team her parents Jean Grey-Summers and Scott Summers fought on. She had come to Vegas with her mother, who thanks to the miracle of time-travel was only a few years older than her, to get away from her father. Scott Summers had been caught cheating by his wife, and after the divorce was finalized, their daughter that hadn't even been born in this reality, decided to take her mother on a trip to Vegas. A trip that involved lots of drinking.

Rachel's mother was the new Lady Potter. In her late-twenties, Jean Grey was considered to be one of, if not the, most powerful telepath and telekinetic in the world. She had fought numerous battles to protect mutants and humankind, on earth and in space. After discovering her ex-husband had been having a telepathic affair with one Emma Frost, she had been furious. And although she had curbed her desire to destroy Scott and Emma's minds, she had filed for divorce immediately, and laid Emma out with a hard, and satisfying, right hook. Of course the swift knee she gave Scott when he tried to help Emma had been even more satisfying. Then Rachel had dragged her to Vegas in an attempt to get her to forget her troubles.

The third woman, the future lady Black, was Madelyne Pryor, Jean's clone. Identical in appearance to Jean, Madelyne was also Scott's ex-wife. Having married Scott when Jean was believed to be dead, even bearing him a son, he had left her when Jean had returned. This had left the woman bitter and angry. She'd taken that anger out on the X-Men, and done some things she wasn't necessarily proud of. She had come to Vegas simply to get drunk, as it was the anniversary of her wedding to Scott.

All four women were beautiful. All four women were redheads. All four women had green eyes.

And all four women were Avatars of the Phoenix Force.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Six Months Later**

Sirius Black was in hell.

He honestly wondered if it would be better to be back in Azkaban. He'd certainly never anticipated his current predicament when he'd sent his goddaughter to Vegas on vacation.

A drunken marriage, followed by a drunken orgy involving futanari and fertility potions had resulted in four pregnant redheads that were each avatars of a cosmic entity. And if that weren't bad enough, each woman was pregnant with triplets, for lack of a better term.

And as he lived with Rose in Potter Manor, as did Remus, and she partially blamed him as he told her to get blackout drunk on her trip, he was the one running around fetching craving food and giving foot rubs. As well as being yelled at by temperamental redheads.

How is it possible that each woman was pregnant with triplets you ask? Futanari potions allowed women to grow a fully functional dick, while leaving a woman's pussy alone, for a short period of time, usually a few hours. Each woman had drunk futanari potions. And as each woman had drank a fertility potion, each woman ended up pregnant by the other three.

The fertility potion ensured that a woman would get pregnant when she had sex, by each person she had sex with during the time the potion was active, allowing for hetropaternal superfecudation.

Sirius could only imagine what it would be like when the four women gave birth, as they were all expecting around the same time.

On the plus side, there would soon be twelve children running around the manor.

Maybe he'd better see about getting a few more house elves. If those children were anything like their mothers, he'd need them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Six months later, the Dirty Dozen, as they were referred to by their mothers (both because of their number, and method of conception), where born. Each child took their last name from whom they were born from, with the exception of those born from Rose, who took their last name from their 'father'.

Rose gave birth to Lily Jean Potter, Ariel Anne Lupin, and Jennifer Madelyne Black.

Rachel gave birth to Anna Rose Lupin (by Rose), Catherine Remy Lupin (by Madelyne), and Barbara Jean Lupin (by her mother Jean).

Madelyne gave birth to Siri Grey Black (by Rose), Emma Grace Black (by Jean, whom she still had issues with), and Gabriel Belle (by Rachel)

Jean gave birth to Jamie Nyx Potter (by Rose), Linda Elaine Potter (by Madelyne), and Ororo Marie Potter (by her daughter Rachel)

Each daughter had red hair, green eyes, magic in their veins, and fire in their eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I'll admit this isn't my best work. I tried writing the morning after, but I was never satisfied with it, so I left it out. Regardless, this is a pretty messed up family tree. As two of the women share the same genetics, and the third is the daughter of one, and might as well be the daughter of the other.**

**Just imagine what will happen when the Dirty Dozen come to Hogwarts.**

**Anyway, Please Review, Check out my Challenges (Link on Profile), and my Stories up for Adoption, under the title, Please Adopt me!**

**And if anyone wants to pick up this idea, with FemHarry (or even regular Harry)/Jean/Rachel/Madelyne feel free to.**


End file.
